¿Arrepentida?
by karin vongola
Summary: Toda una vida sin verles. Verles juntos, felices hizo que su corazon palpitara, recordandole ese sentimiento que creia olvidado.


Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino...

******¿Arrepentida?****  
**

* * *

Yuki se alejó de Kaname, preocupada por la ausencia de Kanao.

Se encontraban en una de esas aburridas fiestas entre vampiros que se centraban generalmente en honrar al dichoso sangre pura que era su marido. A ella también la consentían y le rendían pleitesía, pero, eso a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto, por eso huyó de la horda de vampiros que comenzaban a atosigarla de tantos mimos y muestras de respeto.

Vio a su pequeño hijo correr detrás de una chiquilla de ojos violetas, lo que la hizo suspirar aliviada.

Su hijo era lo que más adoraba en el mundo, tenía 5 años y era tremendamente astuto.

-¡mamá!- gritó un chiquillo de cabello castaño mientras corría en dirección de la pensativa mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Ven mami, ¡quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga!- dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de su madre.

-calma Kanao "debe de estar emocionado porque tiene tiempo que no ve niños de su edad, hace días que no vemos a los gemelos de Rima y Shiki"

-¡Esta allí mami!- Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro señalando una enorme puerta de madera entreabierta.

Yuuki no dudó en abrir la puerta y juntos pasaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la nueva amiga de su hijo.

Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. La habitación era amplia y habían juguetes en un rincón en el que jugaba la niña de ojos violetas que Yuuki había visto antes. El niño corrió en dirección de la chica siendo seguido por su madre.

-Mami, ella es Yuna,- dijo el niño sonriente- Yuna, ella es mi mami

"Tan diplomático como su padre"- pensó la chica con orgullo- Ya veo hijo.

-Un placer en conocerla, señora…

-Mi nombre es Yuuki

-¡Yuuki! Como la amiga de mamá- la niña dejó de ver a la madre de Kanao y se dispuso a jugar con él.

-Ya sé! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

Los pequeños jugaron por un rato buscándose el uno al otro en cada turno, entonces la puerta sonó dando paso a una hermosa castaña con un bebé en brazos.

-¡Mami!- gritó la niña con júbilo abrazando la pierna de la recién llegada.

-Yuna, disculpa que te haya dejado cariño, necesitaba cambiarle el pañal a tu hermanito. Veo que no te has aburrido amor.

-Para nada mami, Kanao-chan es un buen amigo.

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien jugar cariño.

Los niños salieron de la habitación corriendo alegremente.

Segundos después la puerta se abría de nuevo dejando paso a quien Yuuki no creyó ver nunca más.

-"Está más guapo de lo que recuerdo"

-Yori, encontré pañales

-Menos mal, solo me quedaban 3 en el bolso. Tráelos aquí, cariño.

-Yuuki, ¡estás tan linda!,

-¡No puedo creerlo Yori! Eres tú, ¡cuánto has crecido!

Yuuki corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, y la abrazó levemente buscando el calor que despedían los humanos, pero inesperadamente se encontró con que la chica tenía la misma temperatura que ella. Entonces la detalló concienzudamente. Había crecido un poco y le sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza de altura, sus rasgos se habían afinado lo suficiente como para afirmar que tenía unos 20 años. Estaba pálida pero hermosa y especialmente sonriente… se veía… feliz. El bebé en sus brazos miraba a su madre ininterrumpidamente con unos hermosos ojos chocolate y un sedoso cabello plateado. Entonces Yuuki comenzó a atar cabos.

-Yuuki- Dijo Zero a modo de saludo pasando a su lado, entregandole los pañales a Yori, para posteriormente tomar al bebé en brazos.

-Hola Zero- Dijo la chica con voz entrecortada. ¿Es que aún sentía algo por él?

-Zero, cariño, Hikaru tiene hambre. ¿Le das el biberón?

-vale- respondió el ojivioleta sin chistar.

-Hacen una linda pareja Yori- dijo mirando a su amiga- Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Zero y yo tenemos una amiga, que luego de un tiempo descubrimos que pertenece a la alta sociedad vampírica, nos estuvo insistiendo durante mucho tiempo hasta que Zero se apiado de ella y decidimos venir a esta fiesta.

-jaja, ya veo, típico de ese tonto. Hikaru es precioso.

-Tiene 1 mes, y como verás tiene un apetito voraz. Y no le gusta cualquier tipo de sangre, solo la mía, y en ocasiones, la de Zero. En algo cansino extraer la sangre, porque me debilita debido a la pérdida de sangre del parto.

-Un bebé exigente.

Las dos mujeres siguieron hablando de su vida, de lo que habían hecho y lo que no, además de los problemas y tonterías que les hacían sus respectivos maridos.

-Yori- gritó Zero a lo lejos-falta poco para el amanecer, prepárate para irnos- dijo Zero mientras le sacaba los gases al bebé.

Yuuki pensaba en lo tierno de la escena que se cernía frente a ella. Con una sonrisa comenzo a salir de la habitación con su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Deja que me despida apropiadamente de Yuuki- dijo ella mirándolo con falso enojo- Yuna- susurró la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?- dijo la pequeña apareciendo frente a su madre velozmente.

-Nos vamos ya, despídete de Kanao.

-ahh, pero me estaba divirtiendo mami… Nos veremos Kanao-chan. Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, Yuna-chan. Y no olvides la promesa.

Ante esto los adultos se llenaron de curiosidad. Fue Zero quien rompió el hielo ante el silencio de las mujeres.

-¿Qué promesa Yunny?

-Papi, cuando sea grande, no voy a casarme contigo

-¿Ah no? Qué decepción- dijo el peliplateado mirando a su niña.- ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Kanao y yo seremos pareja, ¡y nos casaremos como tú y mami!

-Vaya…

-Bueno nena, vamos ya, Yuuki, espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Fue un placer pasar tiempo contigo- Dijo Sayori dándole un abrazo a su amiga, para tomar la mano de su hija y salir por la puerta.

Zero tomó la mochila de bebé y se la puso en el hombro, puso cómodo al bebé entre sus brazos y llegó frente a Yuuki.

-Yuuki, saludos a Kuran- Dijo el peliplateado siguiendo el rumbo de su esposa.

-¡Zero!- gritó Yuuki con el corazón a mil por hora. –Por favor, cuídate mucho, eres mi amigo ¿no? ¿aún me odias?- preguntó la joven abrazando a Zero

-Nunca te odié- respondió él simplemente.

El corazón de Yuuki se disparó ante la pronunciación de esas palabras.

¿Arrepentida ella?

No.

Era feliz.

Sin embargo no podía negar que Zero seguía ocupando un lugar especial en su corazón.

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
